


The Devil's Twisted Tango

by Zarathna



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarathna/pseuds/Zarathna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY IS UNDER REVISION</p><p>This fic does NOT ship TF and Evelynn!</p><p>Warning for language.</p><p>I'm probably gonna delete this at some point...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parlor Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> If the summary was confusing, this is gist of the story. Twisted Fate and Evelynn knew each other before the League.
> 
> They are not romantically involved, nor will be. There are no lovey-dovey feelings between them, requited or not. They are simply FRIENDS. If you wanted to see a blossoming, already well-developed, relationship(of the boyfriend+girlfriend/lovers variety), then you are out of luck here.
> 
> There will be innuendo and suggestive comments. However, they will not be explored. But that comes later. This first chapter is simply the Card Master's introduction to the League of Legends.
> 
> ~Zarathna
> 
> FUN FACTS:
> 
> My inspiration for this story was:
> 
> 1) Evelynn and TF being the only Champs with Tango skins;
> 
> 2) TF's lore being fairly vague about his time with Dr. Xavier;
> 
> and 3) Evelynn's very obscure lore.
> 
> ~Please enjoy!
> 
> Character(s): Twisted Fate, OC, twenty unimportant guards who lose their lives to TF's deck of cards(Why am I even mentioning them? You'll see in a moment. Don't get all huffy at me! Geez!).
> 
> Warning(s): Reader Discretion is Advised for Mild(what's mild to me- On second thought...) Er... Graphic Violence.

Twisted Fate smiled to himself. His luck had led him to the Institute of War.

He stood before the large, stone steps, cards of red, blue, and gold glowing as they flowed and flitted through the air around the Card Master. He stepped forward, calling the cards back to his hand with a mere thought. He was halfway up the steps, shuffling the primary colored cards between his hands with magic, when an entourage of guards met with him.

"Name and business," demanded the foremost sentry.

A deep chuckle rang in Twisted's throat. He placed his hands in the air, deck of cards looking innocent in his palm.

"I've had many names, but you can call me Twisted."

The armored enforcers of the Institute gave each other looks of confusion.

Who the hell was this cowboy?

"Twisted?" asked the closest guard again.

"Yep, Twisted, as in Twisted Fate!"

The cards sprang forth from his palm, shearing through the air towards the baffled sentinels. The first two cards, a crimson followed by a cerulean, sliced through the neck of the soldier who had spoken to Twisted.

The bloodied cards continued, taking separate paths, as their victim fell lifeless to the sun-warmed stone below. Two more cards, red and gold, killed a second guard, completely severing his head from his body. The deck of cards then darted away from the soldiers, as if pulled by several invisible strings. Red, gold, and blue buzzed with agitation around the sentinels. Two guards shared a look before rushing at Twisted Fate.

Twisted smirked, reaching out to the cards with his mind. He picked two, a gold and a blue, and sent them at the oncoming guards.

The enforcers fell to the ground, blood spraying out of the slits in their throats. Twisted chuckled at the looks of shock on their faces as they clutched in vain at their bleeding necks.

"Anyone else?" Twisted asked, holding his arms out in a way that taunted.

The rest of the armored men charged at the Card Master. Moments passed in a flurry of red, gold, blue, and steel. The final few guards dropped dead, revealing a man in a summoner's robes.

"I hear there's a 'League of Legends'." Twisted said conversationally, as if he and the Summoner were old friends, and he hadn't just killed twenty men. "Ya think I could join?"

The Summoner glared at him through narrowed eyes before turning and motioning for Twisted Fate to follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Th-b-b-b-b-th-that's all, folks!"
> 
> Oh, I love Porky Pig, and I just couldn't resist.
> 
> ~Zarathna
> 
> NEXT TIME ON THE DEVIL'S TWISTED TANGO:
> 
> "You're a ruthless man, Mr. Fate."
> 
> Twisted laughed at the elderly Summoner.
> 
> "Oh, I ain't even close to ruthless, Calavus. I'm just a man of the gambling variety.


	2. Through Clenched Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TF and the Summoner have an exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Twisted Fate, Calavus Beretröge(OC)
> 
> Warnings: None(except maybe an angry old man and Twisted Fate seeming callous)

The man stroked his grey beard as he led Twisted down one of many wide corridors in the Institute of War.

"You definitely have a unique skill set." the Summoner said, breaking the silence in the quiet hall.

He paused beside a large, wooden door, pulling out a ring of ancient-looking keys. He unlocked and opened the door, propping it open with his body as he gestured for the Magician to enter.

He followed Twisted into the room, making his way through stacks of old tomes and towers of parchment behind a giant, oak desk. He sat down with a sweep of his colorful robes. When his guest didn't move, he held his hand out towards the empty seat opposite him.

"Please, sit." The politeness in the Summoner's voice belied the force in his command. "You and I have a lot to discuss, Mr. Fate."

Twisted took a step forward, gripping the back of the chair with a practiced hand. He pulled it back, perching himself atop the armrest.

Twisted Fate remained quiet, waiting for the Summoner to speak, but then decided against it.

"I don't like doing honest business with a man who knows who I am, unless I know who he is as well." he said, folding his arms across his chest.

The elder nodded, understanding the sentiment. He had led his early years of life living on the streets in Zaun where blackmail and extortion often times out weighed gold and silver in monetary value.

"I am Calavus Beretröge." the Summoner replied. "I am a Summoner here at the Institute of War."

It was the Magician's turn to nod.

"I sense that you're a man after my own heart." Twisted commented, regardless of the fact that Calavus was older than him. "I'm sure you understand why I came."

"To join the League," Beretröge responded. "Yes, you told me so outside."

Twisted Fate shook his head with an amused chuckle. "That's my obvious motive, but anyone would know that by seeing me at the steps. No, there's another reason."

"And that is?" Calavus asked, not quite sure what the Card Master was getting at.

"I'm fairly new to magic, you see, and I need to develop my skill with it." Twisted Fate let on, examining his nails as if he wasn't really interested in their conversation.

"Any specific reason why you need to do that? Or are you going to make me guess?" Calavus interrogated, a bit peeved by the gypsy's manners. Or lack there of.

"I need to kill a man." the Card Master supplied. There were some gambles even he wouldn't take, and letting the Summoner's patience wear thin was one of them.

"As if killing my armored guard wasn't enough?!" the elder demanded, standing with amazing speed and agility as he slammed his open palms on the desktop with great force.

Twisted's lips pulled into a straight line. He might have miscalculated the Calavus' reaction a little bit...

"They were training," he replied coolly, as if that were reason enough to kill twenty men. "Not like you needed them anyway. You're a Summoner for Rune's sake! You could probably have me under your control in a matter of seconds."

Twisted moved to the seat of his chair, gripping either armrest with his hands. He leaned back into the plush upholstery.

"Besides, it's a specific man I need to kill, and I have to be prepared for any tricks he might have holed up in his sleeve."

Calavus growled at the Card Master through rage-clenched teeth.

"You're a ruthless man, Mr. Fate."

Twisted laughed at the elderly Summoner.

"Oh, I ain't even close to ruthless, Calavus. I'm just a man of the gambling variety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's really slow right now. It will become faster-paced, more developed, and more intricate and involving as it progresses. I also have another story in the works(it focuses more on Darius, Draven, and two OCs) that this will tie into at the end. I think y'all might enjoy it. It'll be all apocalyptic future Runeterra, and Human Hunting Season for the Void.(Oops! Wasn't supposed to reveal that! Well, at least you'll be all hyped up(Hopefully!)
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> "Hey, Evelynn. Whatcha doin' out here?"
> 
> Evelynn turned to eye the Explorer with slight annoyance.
> 
> "What does it look like, bozo?"
> 
> "Snooping." Ezreal answered.
> 
> Evelynn rolled her pale yellow eyes. Could the boy not tell it was a rhetorical question, or was he just being a smart-ass?
> 
> "Well, then could you keep it down? I can't hear the conversation over your annoying, loud voice." she hissed, turning back to the door. She gently pressed a blue ear against the rough wood.
> 
> "...ruthless man, Mr. Fa-"
> 
> "Why are you even listening in on Beretröge?" Evelynn resisted the urge to lash out and slash the Piltovian's throat.
> 
> She glared at him.
> 
> "What do you have thing for old men?!" Ezreal laughed.


	3. A Humble Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Ezreal is a snoopy little shit.

"Hey, Evelynn. Whatcha doin' out here?"

Evelynn turned to eye the Explorer with slight annoyance.

"What does it _look_ like, bozo?"

"Snooping." Ezreal answered with a shrug.

Evelynn rolled her pale yellow eyes. Could the boy not tell it was a rhetorical question, or was he just being a smart-ass?

"Well, then could you keep it down? I can't hear the conversation over your annoying, loud voice." she hissed, turning back to the door. She gently pressed a blue ear against the rough wood.

_"...ruthless man, Mr. Fa-"_

"Why are you even listening in on Beretröge?"

Evelynn resisted the urge to lash out and slash the Piltovian's throat.

She glared at him.

"What do you have a _thing_ for old men?!" Ezreal laughed. Evelynn hissed, grabbing the self-proclaimed archeologist by his shirt and pulling him close.

Ezreal went wide-eyed with fear. He could feel Evelynn's humid breath, uncomfortably hot against his face. It smelled like blood and rot, and the Prodigy tried his best not to gag. It didn't help that she had a hand clasped over his mouth. Her eyes became unusually large and her teeth grew ghastly sharp. Ezreal recognized the signs of an illusion, but this one was so damn real that he couldn't help but believe it.

"Yeah, because I like wrinkly dinkies." Evelynn replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "No, stupid. An old friend of mine is in there."

She pushed the Explorer away with a disgusted scoff, releasing the Piltovian from the illusion.

Ezreal coughed horribly, the fetid stench still lingering in his nostrils.

"Leave; or stay and be quiet." Evelynn hissed absently, fully aware of the boy's insatiable curiosity. She placed her ear against the wood again, the Prodigal Explorer joining her cautiously.

_"...I'm just a man of the gambling variety."_

Ezreal pulled away from the wood and gave Evelynn a quizzical look.

"You're friends with a gambler?" he asked. "Of _all_ the types of people on Valoran, you chose to befriend a gambler?"

Evelynn looked at him and simply nodded.

"Really?!"

"Don't just judge a tome by its dusty cover, Explorer. I would have thought you'd know that better than anyone."

"Hmph!" Ezreal pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away, a blush making its way to his cheeks.

Evelynn giggled before grabbing his wrist. "Come on!" she urged, dragging him a good twenty feet down the corridor.

Ezreal blushed even harder as she pulled him behind one of the tall, marble pillars. She let go of him and peeked around the column.

"Any moment now..." she whispered to herself.

Ezreal peered around her to see the Summoner, Calavus Beretröge, and the gambler exit the room.

"Are those... _cards?"_ Ezreal asked in disbelief, surprised by the colorful cards flying around the man.

"Yep," Evelynn nodded. "Never thought I'd see him like this..."

"What?" Ezreal pried, curious as to the meaning of Evelynn's final comment, but she remained quiet, watching her friend as if she were caught in a daydream.

The Piltovian sighed, and walked away. Evelynn turned her head and watched him go.

"Bozo."

* * *

"You still must meet with the High Councilor, but I will arrange an appointment for you to see him soon. You may want to stay at one of the nearby inns. Let one of my assistants know where you're staying. I'll be seeing you, Mr. Fate." Beretröge bade farewell to the Card Master, leaving him alone in the entrance hall.

Twisted took a couple of steps forward when he heard someone call his name. He paused, taking a look around.

"Hey, Twisted!"

He jumped, turning to see a familiar face.

"Evelynn?" he asked, his bright, blue eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "You've changed."

The girl chuckled, feeling slightly awkward in her revealing clothing. The last time she had seen Twisted, she had been a _very_ shy girl who had struggled to keep her clothing modest.

"Yep!" she gloated, forcing herself to keep one hand down at her side as she raised the other to her hip, showing off more of her blue body. "So what brings you here?"

* * *

"You're joining the League?!" Evelynn asked, incredulous.

Twisted Fate had made the Widowmaker wait until he had rented a room and they had entered, Evelynn moving swiftly and stealthily through the shadows. She was a rather well-known Champion, and she didn't want rumors going around about her and the 'cowboy'.

Especially since she thought of him as her brother.

"Yep," the Card Master answered, not going into any details. He looked furtively out the window before pulling away and drawing the curtains shut.

"Is the man you want dead your old partner, uh... Graves?" Evelynn asked, curious.

"You were eavesdropping?!" Twisted exclaimed, totally surprised by the girl's strange, new behavior.

"Of course! I haven't seen you in _ages!"_ she said as if it should have been obvious.

She placed her hands between her legs and leaned forward on them. A childish behavioral characteristic that she, apparently, still hadn't grown out of.

"Stop sitting like that. You're not a kid anymore." he chastised, pulling on a poker face as he removed his jacket.

Evelynn glared at the back of his head as he walked to the room's mini bar and poured himself a drink.

"Since when do you care about the trivial things?" Evelynn hissed defensively, folding blue arms across a leather-clad bosom.

"Since it was important to have the better hand." he whispered reverently, recalling something that Malcolm Graves had once told him. "You're a respected Champion, Evs. Don't ruin it by being a child."

Evelynn watched him with a cat-like stare as he removed his hat, he dropped into the armchair, and he kicked his feet upon the chipped and worn coffee table.

Evelynn grimaced momentarily, seeing as Twisted still had his mud-and-Rune-knows-what-else caked boots on.

The Card Master rubbed his nose before replacing his hat so it covered his eyes.

"No, it's not my former partner. It's someone we both know."

Evelynn waited for further enlightenment, but soon heard a snore pass the gambler's cracked lips.

She shook her head with a sigh.

"Come on, Sleepy Head." she cooed, moving to pick him up bridal style.

The Widowmaker was surprised at the ease with which she lifted the slumbering man; he was extremely light.

"You haven't been eating well, have you?" Evelynn whispered, brushing a stray stand of sweat-matted hair out of Twisted Fate's face.

When she had entered the room to check on him that morning, she had discovered that Twisted had broken into a fever sometime during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON THE DEVIL'S TWISTED TANGO:
> 
> The Card Master coughed violently, shaking the uneven frame of the cheaply made bed. Evelynn tsked at his condition, dipping the rag into the bucket of ice water once more.
> 
> "Just because the magic makes you feel invincible, you still need to take care of yourself. Magic is a force of nature, a force of chaos. If the magic's organic conduit grows weak, it will break free and wreak havoc."


	4. Through A Mystic Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twisted is seeing things. Are they fever-induced hallucinations, or are they actually real?

The Card Master coughed violently, shaking the uneven frame of the cheaply made bed. Evelynn _tsk_ ed at his condition, dipping the rag into the bucket of ice water once more.

"Even if the magic makes you feel invincible, you still need to take care of yourself. Magic is a force of nature, a force of chaos. If the magic's organic conduit grows weak, it _will_ break free and wreak havoc."

"And how do you know this?" Twisted growled before breaking into another fit of coughs.

"I read."

Twisted quirked an eyebrow at her.

Evelynn sighed, "After the 'surgery', I decided it was best to study what was now flowing through my _entire_ being. Considering that born-sorcerers are highly susceptible to being killed by their powers when in a weakened state, one could only imagine what little it could take to wipe out a made-sorcerer. I actually read an article on the devastation magic can wreak on an augmented mage. It was amazing, the..."

Twisted was no longer paying any attention to the excitable, young woman. Instead, he was eying the three luminous entities that stood around his bed. Gold to his right, cerulean to his left, and scarlet before him.

"Rise." spoke the gilded sprite.

"Fortify your resolve," added azure.

"Granting us our wish." crimson finished.

"Who the hell are you?" Twisted asked the apparitions. "Are you demons?"

Evelynn jumped as Twisted began shouting incoherently. He sounded furious, but at what?

"No,"

"We are beings of pure magic,"

"Who dwell within you."

"So, what? You're waiting for the most opportune time to destroy my soul and take my body?" Twisted growled, tears stinging his eyes as he was thrown into a fit of coughs.

The spirits watched him in silence one moment longer, then vanished.

"The hell do ya think you're goin'?" Twisted shouted, springing up quickly in his bed.

He grew dizzy and his vision swam, his head throbbing as the blood rushed down. He flopped back onto the bed with a groan, his forehead slick and clammy with a new sheen of sweat. His lungs felt heavy and thick and wet, like a water-saturated sponge, yet his throat was dry, and burned with every cough.

The Card Master wheezed as Evelynn dabbed at his forehead with the cool, damp rag again.

The fit subsided, allowing Twisted to regain his breath. Once he stabilized, he turned to face Evelynn; and watched in shocked horror as her skin evaporated into a thick smoke. The pall lingered about her frame, obscuring any and all identifying features. The ebony haze swirled in lazy patterns, fluid, yet solid enough to form a shell. Petite wisps escaped from the periphery, dispersing nigh instantly.

What Twisted saw next was absolutely disturbing. The smoke parted before her face with the sickening squelch of rent flesh, bright, scarlet blood rushing off of a sallow face as if by the force of an invisible shower. The face he saw was Evelynn's; the face of the Evelynn he knew in Zaun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUNN!
> 
> Spoiler:
> 
> Next chapter will be a blast to the past! As in, Twisted has a fever-induced flashback... D':
> 
> See you then!
> 
> ~Zarathna


	5. A Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Fate recalls the first time he ever met Evelynn.

"How do you like your new living space?"

Twisted Fate sat, head bowed, in a filthy and stained cell. He was lucky they let him keep his hat. That was one thing that separated this prison from a true corrections facility; most of the people locked up here were here voluntarily, and thus treated more like real people.

"Homey." Twisted replied with a sarcastic growl.

Dr. Priggs chuckled, a low, throaty noise that echoed hauntingly through the muted cell block. He squatted beside the gypsy gambler, resting his arms on one of the lower crossbars, a smug grin belied the sadistic malice in his eyes. "I'm glad you're comfortable; it might be a vwhile before your operation."

"Boss, vwe found 'er."

Priggs grimaced, turning to his henchman.

"Good, place her across from Cowboy here." he ordered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Twisted.

The subordinate nodded, leaving briefly to return with a myriad of fellow underlings.

Priggs stood, pulling a small box out of his vest pocket as he made his way to the opposite cell. He placed a cigarette-a new invention-between his teeth, pulling out a match to light it. He waved the phosphorus tipped stick, extinguishing the fickle orange flame, after lighting the berry flavored cancer stick held in place by his lips.

He was personally more of a cigar-smoking man, but his wife had wanted him to quit for quite sometime. When cigarettes came onto the scene, she insisted that if he wasn't going to quit, then he should at least switch to the lesser of the two evils. He saw wisdom in her words and heeded them. He had her shot and killed the next day, and her body thrown in the sewers to be disposed of by the rats.

Twisted watched with furtive interest as the henchmen hefted a squirming burlap sack into the room. As they were about to toss it into the opposite cell, Twisted Fate spoke.

"I don't mind sharing my cell."

This caused a rumbling roar of laughter to roll out of Priggs' lungs.

"You're a sick man!" Yet the doctor opened the cell door anyways, and motioned for his men to throw the bagged girl in. "Do vwhat you vwant, but don't kill her. Zat's my job."

Twisted stood and moved to catch the girl as she was carelessly tossed into the cell. He caught her in his arms before he could get his footing, knocking him off balance. He shifted his weight backwards, landing him on his ass; better he break his coccyx than land on the girl and break her ribs. She was so light in his arms...

He laid her gently across his lap before reaching up and untying the sack. Slowly, he peeled back the burlap, revealing matted, tangled, brown hair.

"You alright?" Twisted asked as he revealed more of her head, a wide, panicked, blue-hazel eye focusing on him.

 

The girl didn't move as he removed the bag from her. He cupped her in his arms, carefully adjusting her so he could see her face.

 

"You alright?" he asked again, brushing messy hair from the girl's dirty face.

 

She simply stared at him with owlish eyes, tears cutting paths through the caked on ash and muck.

 

"Please, don't hurt me..." she whimpered, bursting into tears.

 

Twisted pulled her close, holding her tight in his arms as he soothingly rubbed her back.

 

"You're safe with me..." he whispered.

 

They sat like that for a good, long while before the girl slowly stopped crying.

 

Trying to steady and regain her breath, the girl wrapped her arms about Twisted chest.

 

"The name's Twisted Fate," he said as she finally calmed down. "Yours?"

 

"E-Evelynn," she replied softly.


	6. A Girl in the Cold is Worth Two Shoulders in the Overcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn and Twisted Fate learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still looking at TF's fever-induced flashback.

"Evelynn..." Twisted Fate tested the name out. "That's a very beautiful name.

  
"What's a beautiful, kind, young lady like yourself doing in a place like this?"

Evelynn stared at him, starry-eyed from his compliments, before looking down at her lap with a sigh, feeling ashamed.

"You should know the answer to that." When he just stared at her with a single eyebrow raised, she sighed again before continuing. "I've no home, Mr. Fate. They kidnap young urchins, like myself, and homeless beggars off the streets and out of the alleys in the middle of the night, so that they can experiment on them. Isn't that how you ended up here?"

His response made her gasp with surprise.

"No, I chose to come here. They were advertising a chance at having magic for free."

"And you _agreed?!"_ Evelynn hissed, incredulous.

"O' course." Twisted replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are a most strange man, Mr. Fate." Evelynn said, quirking a brow and shaking her head at the river man.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a similar manner, one asking the other about themselves, their past. Before they knew it, it was evening and the sun had set.

"Lights out!" shouted one of Priggs' grunts. "Day is ovwer! Lights out!"

Without further ado, the lights were extinguished, casting the pseudo-prison into near pitch darkness.

Evelynn, now sitting beside Twisted Fate, rested her head on his shoulder as they sat against the cell wall for a moment longer, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the dark. Pale moonlight drifted in from the small window of the empty cell across from them.

Quietly, Fate stood before reaching down a hand. Evelynn stared at his hand like it was some foreign object, before looking to his face and back to his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up, his free hand catching her elbow as she stumbled.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah."

Focused on regaining her balance and re-familiarizing herself with using her feet to stand and walk, Evelynn jumped at the sensation of something heavy and silken falling onto her shoulders.

She looked up to see Twisted looking back down at her, an unreadable expression gracing his features, his hands on either shoulder after draping his large overcoat over her shoulders.

Realizing that she was looking at him, he gave her a soft smile before explaining: "You need it more than me. Gets awfully chilly at night."

Evelynn looked down, remembering her ragged garb: a long, filthy, white shirt that used to stop just above her bruised knees, but now stopped a third of the way down her thighs. It was so ratty and old that there were holes and tears everywhere, and the fabric had been stained a permanent brown.

She blushed, pulling down the bottom in a fruitless effort to conceal more of her body.

There was a hand on her back for just a second before it was gone as Twisted moved to the cheap, metal cot.

"We should get some sleep. They like to wake everyone up extremely early."

Evelynn nodded, her face flaring up again; she had never shared a sleeping space with a man before. What if he waited until she was asleep to do something to her, to violate her?! Certainly wasn't much to stop him, Evelynn was painfully reminded as an icy breeze blew through, grazing her bare legs.

She chastised herself; this man had been _nothing_ but kind to her! Shaking her head, she stepped toward the cot, pulling Twisted Fate's overcoat tight around her shoulders. She climbed onto the lumpy, straw mattress, pressing herself against the stone wall.

Twisted climbed in after her, pulling the ratty, wool blanket up over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback will for sure last for at least one more chapter, maybe two more.


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Twisted Fate has a bad habit of remembering horrible things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spooky Goosebumbs TV show intro voice* ReAdErS bEwArE... yOu'Re In FoR a kind of short chapter that's mostly exposition.

Twisted Fate couldn't sleep; his mind was racing. He kept playing the events of the day over and over in his head.

What Priggs had said haunted him.

_"Do vwhat you vwant, but don't kill her. Zat's my job."_

And what Evelynn had shared with him did nothing, but make it worse.

_"They kidnap young urchins, like myself, and homeless beggars off the streets and out of the alleys in the middle of the night, so that they can experiment on them..."_

Twisted felt even worse that he hadn't told Evelynn the truth, that he hadn't told her about how Priggs had offered him the freedom to choose between years of mind-numbing torture, or a few months in a small, dingy hole in the wall as a guinea pig-

Evelynn shifted in her sleep, a scowl marring her features as she shivered slightly. Grateful for the small distraction, Twisted Fate let out a soft chuckle as he buttoned her up in his overcoat, wrapping up her legs and tucking the tail of the coat under her feet to keep them warm.

He settled back and fell into his previous thoughts.

Of course, to get his free magic, he'd have to turn in Graves, which he'd refused to do. But one of Priggs' grunts had found his enchanted communication stone. The damn thing gave itself away as Graves' voice had spoken through it, asking where Fate was.

Priggs didn't have him answer, though. No, it was one of their blasted first attempts at imbuing a normal person with magic. The thing was hideous, with bulbous, gelatinous, green flesh that undulated with its every move. Whoever and whatever it was before could no longer be recognized. In exchange, it had gained the ability to mimic people's voices.

Rune damn him for being caught so easily, and their trust being compromised. Damn him. Damn him!

Rune damn him for being caught staring at that damned abomination!

"Ah, you like my friend here? Is very special. Is prototype! Bjorn was preliminary experiment. We gave 'em magic!"

Blasted man must've seen the twinkle in his eyes at the mention of magic.

"Vwe make you magic."

The monstrosity had decided to speak up at that moment with its own garbled voice. He grew revolted at the sight of it. No magic was worth that.

After sending "Bjorn" away, Priggs had whispered almost conspiratorially to Twisted Fate.

"Don't vworry. Process has been refined."

After picking up Twisted Fate and dragging him off, Priggs had added, "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to get much faster for a while, but-hey!-at least we're done with this flashback!


	8. Decimated Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nexus doesn't always work like it's supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally done it! Woop woop! Took me a while to write this one. Some stuff just didn't seem right, and I feel like I could do better, but I dunno. Maybe it's fine. Let me know if anything is weird or confusing, and I'll try my best to address the issue.
> 
> Anyways, here it is!

Evelynn dabbed worriedly at Fate's forehead. The poor man had looked at her after his fever hallucinations had seemed to stop afflicting him, but one look at her had seemed to send him into shock, and he'd promptly fainted.

Was it another hallucination that had afflicted him, and had caused him to not recognize her? Or had he, in a moment of lapsed memory, forgotten that she'd been changed since the last time they saw each other, and her now semi-demonic appearance had been what sent him into shock?

She'd have to ask him when he awoke; but right now, she had a private match to attend. She didn't want to leave Fate alone, but she'd already promised to make herself available...

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she left, letting her body dissolve into the shadows.

Chamira groaned as they reached into the filing cabinet behind them. They hated office work, but as the head healer at the Institute of War, they weren't needed that often.

Most cases could be handled by their underlings; but, oh, did they miss working out in the field.

_Clink!_

Chamira spun around to the window, but no one was there. They stood and looked both ways out of the window, finding nobody. They looked down at the extended sill. There lay a bag full of gold coins, and a small note.

Carefully setting the purse aside, they picked up the note and examined it. Oh no. Even if their underlings weren't all out at the moment, this would still be a case they'd have to handle themselves. 

Time to call in that favor.

* * *

 

Evelynn was warped onto the Summoner Platform of Summoner's Rift. A strong gust of wind blew in from the northwest, carrying with it the Freljord's chill. She shivered slightly. A quick dip into the shadows, and... Ah, much better. She no longer felt cold, her connection to the shadows magically acclimating her to the environment.

She looked around her at the other Champions that had been summoned. Ryze stood before her and to the right, Ashe standing between them. To her immediate left stood Ezreal. The final Champion she didn't recognize.

Was that... A _manatee?!_ It sure enough was, and it wore a small, white bib emblazoned with the image of a lobster, and wielded a spatula in a large, gray flipper. It looked out over the Field, a determined look in its large, brown eyes.

Oh god, the poor thing was going to die.

"Oh, hello!" It had noticed her staring, and was now waving at her while speaking in its deep, blubbery voice. "My name is Urf. What is yours, good lady?"

"Evelynn..." She replied slowly, not entirely sure how to feel about the situation.

Urf perked up, as if hearing something no one else could hear.

"My summoner has called for me to jungle! I will see you again, good lady! May Poseidon favor us this glorious day!"

With that, he purchased some beginning items and set off.

Evelynn watched as his large, gray tail disappeared down the middle lane.

A voice spoke inside her head. She was going mid this match. Perfect. She could keep an eye on the gentle creature from there.

Hunter’s Talisman, couple health potions, Warding Totem... Equipped, she took off down mid lane.

* * *

 

"Hello, good lady! I am here to help you!"

God, the sea mammal meant well, but he wasn't helping. His call had distracted her, and she was swiftly taken down by Warwick and Luxanna, the light mage dealing the final blow.

Evelynn hadn't been slain since she'd first joined, and the experience was nothing to get excited about. While slain, you were dead, but you were still aware. Your body felt like lead. You could still move your eyes and watch as allies were slain, unable to do anything to help. But while you were trapped within your own body, you were also outside of it. It was like your spirit was trying to leave, but the magic of the nexus kept it within an earthly purgatory. If it weren't for efficient revival by the nexus, it would be more of an experience to see a shrink about.

She watched in abject horror as Urf was surrounded by Warwick, Lux, and a plethora of minions. There was no way he'd make it out of this skirmish alive. He'd be brutally-

Lux fell, revealing a battle-hardened manatee. It was as if Urf had been possessed by some great warrior spirit. He sliced out with his spatula, slaying several of the crimson minions about him, and heavily wounding the rest. Just in time, a small wave of blue rolled in, azure minions taking down their red counterparts. The manatee was left to focus on the werewolf.

Urf flew up into the air, body doing a forward flip before stretching out, displaying the majesty and grace that was the sea cow. The ground shook as he body slammed into Warwick, the shaggy beast knocked onto his back.

The anthromorph growled before scrambling to his feet. A glint in his eyes was a tell-tale sign that his ultimate was about to be activated. Oh god, Evelynn wanted to call out, but she couldn't. She couldn't, and she was going to see him-

A large splash of water came out of the sky, striking Warwick. When the beast was finally able to move, he turned tail and ran for his turret. Urf smirked, tossing his spatula into the air. It shimmered, and in his flipper, he caught a large, silvery fish. Urf sped after the wolf, striking him a few times before stopping and returning to Evelynn's side.

Evelynn was pulled into darkness before respawning on the Summoner Platform. She felt at her cheeks. They were wet with tears she hadn't been aware she was crying.

"An enemy has been slain!"

The announcer's ethereal voice rang in her head. She jumped when an ally teleported next to her.

"Forgive me, good lady, for I am the reason you were slain."

Evelynn turned to look at Urf.

"I forgive you. You were just trying to help, after all."

"Yes. Don't worry, good lady! It will not happen again!"

Evelynn giggled. The manatee was just so jovial.

"I believe you."

She studied the hardy mammal a moment before smirking. "Let's get back out there and show 'em what we've got, shall we?"

With that, she took off down the steps toward mid lane, the porpoise following close behind.

"I am right behind you, good lady! "

* * *

 

It's been a good match so far. They only lost one turret, and the enemy team was down by four. Evelynn was steadily working away on the fifth when she suddenly realized something.

Her body grew cold.

There were no champions coming to stop her.

There was a sudden gush of wind as something large passed her by. She turned in time to see a flash of blue as it disappeared into the jungle.

At the river.

Where Urf was patrolling.

Evelynn broke away from the turret, cursing as she was slowed by having to climb over her own minions.

As soon as she was free, she activated her Dark Frenzy, ignoring her Summoner. She felt a sudden burst of magic flow through her veins, pumping her legs as she sped down the lane towards the river.

“Urf?!” she called out, panicked.

She was too late. He was gone, a trail of blood leading from the reddened waters into the tree line. Just as she looked at the foliage, something gray disappeared into it.

“Urf…?” she asked cautiously.

A pair of bright red eyes glowed from the dark in response.

Evelynn snarled before letting out a long hiss.

“I’ll get you for this!” she shrieked, voice cracking.

Evelynn was about to dash into the trees when her Summoner regained control.

Evelynn’s entire body jerked as if being pulled backwards by an invisible leash. She hissed and thrashed, trying to break free once more of her Summoner’s control. She didn’t have time to destroy a stupid turret! She needed to _avenge!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!
> 
> I would like to note that Chamira is literally genderless, as they choose to be, like, 99% of the time. They're based loosely off of the Face Dancers from Frank Herbert's Dune books.
> 
> They will also be in the next chapter, along with the person they had to ask for a favor.


	9. Motion Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Fate must face the consequences.  
> Meanwhile, Evelynn's day is just not going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, when I started writing this story, I just wanted TF and Evelynn to be friends (cause I thought that’d be cool!), and then I wrote chapter 2 on, and I decided I wanted them to have become kind of like brother and sister. That’s two reasons combined into one as to why I’m not shipping them in this fic (I don’t ship them outside of it either, but if someone would like to see a fic about them having a romantic relationship, I don’t mind! ^.^ It’ll just be completely separate from DTT and its plotline). Also, if anyone is wondering “well, if Evelynn is (or was) human, and they first met in Zaun, then why do people think she’s from the Shadow Isles, and why does she fight for them?”, I actually have something figured out for that! The whole “she’s connected to the Isles” thing can easily be attributed to her appearance and abilities. As for her allegiance with the Isles… I started this story long before they started doing all the lore revisions and skin reworks. Like, Gnar was the newest champion when I kind of stopped working on this story (and actually kind of forgot about it… (for almost a year, I believe! ^.^||)), and Azir was on his way out (I believe). I honestly don’t know if they showed the Champs’ official affiliations at that time, as I wasn’t actually using the League of Legends website for the lore, instead I was using an app and the wiki, so I looked recently to see if Evelynn was listed as “Independent” and saw that she was actually aligned with the Shadow Isles. But I have something figured out to fix this discrepancy! I can’t tell you, though! It’s a secret! T 3

 

_“And to think, she’d been doing so well…”_

_"Sir?”_

_“The moment they’re all warped back, arrest her.”_

_“Sir…”_

_“What?!”_

_“B-behind you, s-sir…”_

_“The hell…?”_

* * *

Twisted Fate shot up in bed. He gasped in a breath before quickly letting it out to get in another. He gripped at his heart; his whole chest felt like it was convulsing with his rapid breathing and pounding heart. He felt faint, could feel his heart fastidiously pumping blood to his brain.

“Ah! Sir!”

A cool pair of hands caught him as he began to fall back, easing him down onto the mattress.

“Are you alright, sir?” A hand pressed to his forehead. “You’re running a fever and need to rest.”

“Don’t call me that!” Fate growled, swatting the hand away.

Chamira sat back in their seat.

“Alright, then. What would you like me to call you, instead?”

“Fate. Just call me Fate.” he grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Why was it so godsdamn bright?!

“Mr. Fate… Are you alright?” Chamira asked, leaning over the prone man.

“Could you remove some of the light in here?”

“Ah, but… I already closed and covered the shutters, and the only lamp is set low and in the far corner…”

“W-what?”

“Hmm…”

Twisted slowly removed his arm from his eyes when the room had gone silent for what felt like several long minutes. The glow was still there, but it was dimmer. Relieved-and a little bold-he completely removed his arm. He lay there with his eyes closed, letting them adjust, before he slowly opened them.

A golden glow came from his right. He gently tilted his head to look. Into view came a humanoid silhouette. It had a long neck-twice the length of a normal human’s. Elongated limbs made for the being’s small, emaciated torso. Despite being abnormally thin, the creature's bald head was proportionally average.

The thing moved closer, a hand reaching to Fate's brow and brushing away clinging hair. It's long, cool fingers trailed down his cheek before moving back up, falling into a rhythm of sweeping his hair back and away from his face.

He studied the being's face as it leaned over him, preening him almost lovingly. It had a rather androgynous facial structure, but what really got him were its eyes. Iris- and pupil-less, they were lighter than the surrounding golden complexion. They were a pale yellow like the sun, and glowed like sun rays piercing through dark clouds

“Is that better?” it asked him.

“Y-yeah…” he sat up slowly, looking them over.

“I didn’t think you’d be so sensitive; it’s a rather uncommon phenomenon.”

“What?” Now he was lost.

“It’s been given many names, but it is most often called ‘Light of the Healer’.” They explained. “Sometimes a patient can see the healer’s magic, and perceive it as light.”

Twisted Fate simply nodded, pulling his gaze from the being’s mouth, which glowed like its eyes.

If they already had an explanation for his behavior, he wasn’t going to correct them. Though, he had a strong feeling that what allowed him to see Evelynn’s human face and this creature’s magic was giving the healer their current appearance.

Maybe he was seeing the very essence of their magical being?

He’d have to talk to Evelynn about this.

 _She might know something, or at least have an idea, with all of her reading,_ Twisted thought to himself, pinching and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He spontaneously remembered his strange dream. The shadowy man had been talking about Evelynn.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

 

Evelynn arrived in the summoning chamber after Ryze, Ezreal materializing before her just a moment later.

“Wasn’t that a magnificent match?!”

Evelynn jumped at the close proximity of the voice, and the sudden hand on her right shoulder.

“Oh, sorry!”

Evelynn turned to see Lux standing behind her, eyes wide in apology.

“Eh, it’s fine.” Evelynn dismissed.

“Say…”

Evelynn snuck a glance at the light mage to find her looking around the chamber.

“What?”

“Where’s that manatee?”

Evelynn’s body went cold.

“He was such a great fighter! I wanted to tell him-”

 _“Don’t.”_ Evelynn hissed, causing Lux to remove her hand and step back.

“Wha-”

“Don’t. Mention. Him.” Evelynn growled.

Her body shook, hands clenched violently at her sides.

“Evelynn, what…”

Evelynn glanced up the moment she heard the telltale crackle and fizz of someone teleporting into the room.

 _“YOU!”_ she screeched, lunging at the recently arrived lycan.

Warwick chortled, sidestepping slightly. As soon as Evelynn’s was within arm’s reach, he caught her in his claws, twisting his body and slamming her to the floor.

Evelynn became light-headed and dizzy at the wind being knocked from her. She could’ve sworn she heard Lux cry her name, but it was hard to tell with the ringing in her ears and the frantic chatter in the chamber.

“Let’s see who the better hunter is, shall we?” Warwick chuckled darkly before licking a stripe along Evelynn’s clavicle and up her neck.

Evelynn groaned in disgust.

“Besides, you have no proof against me,” he added as a low whisper in her ear.

Evelynn’s eyes shot wide open, adrenaline pounding through her veins. Dissolving herself partially into the shadows, she braced her back against the floor and kicked with all of her might. She popped herself out of the shadows the moment her boots made contact with Warwick’s abdomen, sending the anthropomorph flying.

Fueled by adrenaline and magic energy, Evelynn scrambled to her feet, launching herself once more at Warwick.

_“Evelynn, look out!”_

The voice was muffled and dual, but was enough to get Evelynn’s attention. She turned her head, seeing a loop of pure, crackling magic energy coming straight for her.

Evelynn was violently torn backwards. Armored feet swarmed her vision before they began kicking at her, the overwhelming pain-the magic leash a crisp and sharp pain, the iron sabatons a dull and aching pain-knocking her unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said the person who owed Chamira a favor would be in this chapter, but this felt like a good place to leave off. They will be in the next chapter for sure, though!


	10. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healers-in-training have lunch. Lux is suspicious of the events that took place in the summoning chamber. Garen is just fucking exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god, I finally did it!
> 
> I'm still not happy with it (It just feels like it could be better.), but I figured I've been keeping everyone waiting long enough.
> 
> If you see something you think I should change, feel free to comment or shoot a message my way, explaining the issue, and why you think it should be changed. I would really appreciate the constructive criticism! Non-criticism-related comments and messages are welcome, as well!
> 
> To be perfectly honest, I just love hearing from you dear readers!

 

**CHARACTERS: Healers (OCs), Luxanna Crownguard, Illis (OC), Garen, Jarvan IV (mentioned), Xin Zhao (mentioned), Alistar (mentioned), Poppy (mentioned)**

**WARNINGS: None (except this chapter is kinda long (and probably _really_ boring)).**

* * *

As was the usual, all of the medical interns met up in the mess hall for lunch. They had all had long mornings either treating one or two severe cases, or performing multiple routine checkups on regular patients, some not necessarily the nicest, nor the easiest to visit with.

One of the two young men present stretched, raising his hands above his head, clasping them together and pushing outward as he slowly lowered them down in front of him.

"Gods, I hope Chamira's been productive. Remember how last time we were this busy and he was just asleep in his chair when we got back?" Dayniq groaned.

"Haha, yeah! And remember how he only woke up when the temp splashed that bucket of water on him! Shit was hysterical!"

"Yeah, man! Oh gods, I'd forgotten about that!" raven Dayniq sighed. "Damn, what was that guy's name?"

"I don't know, but he was such a fucking shrimp!" Morin grinned as they both burst into raucous laughter.

"Alan," came another voice when their chuckles had begun to subside.

"Huh?"

"Wha-?"

Neither had noticed the two newcomers, making their numbers go from four to six.

"My name is Alan," repeated a spectacled man, his frame diminutive. "And I'm not a temp anymore. Chamira called me in today to help alleviate some of the workload, but I've been working the night shift for a month now."

" _I bet you that's not all he's been working."_ Morin whispered loudly to Dayniq.

As the two healers burst into another round of laughter, the woman who had arrived with Alan groaned.

"You two are so immature." Maria hissed. "Korben, could you do something, please?" She asked desperately.

The middle-aged man grunted, taking another bite of his high stacked sandwich.

"Thanks, that _really_ helps." Maria hissed, voice lined with venomous sarcasm.

Korben let out a heavy, annoyed sigh. "I was going to finish enjoying my sandwich before doing anything, but if you insist…"

In a single bite, his mouth engulfed the rest of his barely eaten sandwich. He stood, chair shrieking as it dragged along the polished tile floor, towering over everyone at the table.

"You fwo knufflehevs," he growled, snapping his younger co-workers out of their reverie. He swallowed down his rushedly chawed food. " _Knock it off."_

Dayniq and Morin suddenly found themselves lifted by their raven and blond locks before their faces became uncomfortably close at an alarmingly fast rate.

"OW!"

"Oh, shut up. You two can heal yourselves." Korben remarked, releasing them and sitting back down, moving on to his potato salad.

They rubbed their foreheads, large, red spots marking where they'd collided.

* * *

Lux stood in shock at the recent events. What in rune just happened?

She ignored the whispered murmurs of the other Champions present, which wasn't all that hard, considering they stopped as quickly as they started, leaving as if nothing had happened.

Evelynn's behaviour was odd, she felt, despite having never spoken to the other girl before. Add on top of that the strange behaviour of the guards?

Bloody bastards had seemed not to care when Evelynn began to attack Warwick, but the moment Jax and Annie had been warped in… The guards had nodded to one another before powering on their hextech snatchers-the wire loops going live with raw magic-and advancing on the girl; all as if Evelynn's detainment was planned.

Something very, _very_ suspicious was going on.

* * *

"Oi, Chamira. You haven't changed one bit…" Illis sighed as he entered the small medical office, shaking his head at the absent shifter's organized chaos on the desk.

Dropping into the unoccupied seat, he got to work on sorting everything, making the large desk neat and tidy.

"You're lucky I like you, pal," he sighed, setting aside the final stack of papers.

 _Gods, I could really use a nap,_ he thought to himself, pulling his hood over his avian head. He always tended toward an insomniac sleep cycle when his species' natural migration seasons began.

* * *

" _Runes, I knew he'd be sleeping again."_

Illis cracked open a heavy eye, letting out a lazy _moo-roo-hoo-hoo?_ at the nearby voice.

"Uh, _I_ don't think that's Chamira…" came a feminine voice, pointedly drawing out the _I_.

"Oh, great! Bastard feels the need to take the day off and put some stranger in charge while we're all busy busting our butts!" growled the male that had stirred Illis from slumber.

"Actually, my dear friend," Illis interjected, anger bubbling within him at such slanderous assumptions, "your supervisor is tending to a deathly ill patient, and I am filling in for them until they are able to come back."

At that moment, Korben approached behind Anisa and Dayniq.

"Ah, Illis!" he called in joyous greeting, raising a hand toward the avian. "Good to see you again! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Pushing back his cowl, Illis stepped out of the tiny reception office.

"It has!" Illis confirmed, holding his arms out at full span. He pulled the beefy man into a warm embrace.

"Though, if you're here," Korben said, releasing him, his expression solemn, "then that means Chamira has their hands quite full at the moment."

"Ah, yes," Illis crooned dejectedly. "They are currently treating a patient who has not been taking very good care of themselves, and their magic is likely eating away at them, craving to be free…"

The veteran shuddered at the thought. Those were the same circumstances that had introduced the war-hardened healer and the loyal avian in the first place.

Put simply, the patient had not made it.

* * *

Garen made his exhausted way to his quarters. There had been a long, grueling match between Demacia and Noxus that morning, Demacia barely pulling out victorious in the end.

Garen would have been back sooner had Jarvan not wanted to celebrate the small victory, the crown prince offering to buy several rounds at the tavern for everyone who'd fought. Only Jarvan and the minotaur had ended up drinking.

They had simply won a small tract of land. Garen would not celebrate until they were truly victorious; he would not celebrate until Noxus and its tyranny was quashed.

He'd told this to Zhao; he could not understand how the royal advisor would be okay with such premature celebration. The smaller man had agreed with him, but had said he was allowing it for the prince's sake. Garen had shaken his head, tired of his lifelong friend being babied and pampered. He had not shared this thought, though, as Jarvan had made his way over, drunkenly clapping him on his broad, armored back. Apparently, the minotaur, nearly five times as large as Garen, had sent Jarvan away from the bar. Garen had excused himself from the conversation to speak with the large beast (whom he'd discovered was named Alistar), and learned that he was a friend of Zhao's from his days as a gladiator in Noxus. The bovine humanoid had informed him that he had sent Jarvan away so that he would not get too drunk, as the prince had challenged the hulking beast to a game of shots, a challenge any human was likely to lose against him (The way Alistar had spoken suggested that he'd been challenged before, resulting in a man's death.). Garen had thanked him before speaking with the female Yordle that had fought so valiantly alongside him, wielding a warhammer several lengths taller than her.

When he had tried to commend her, she had simply dismissed it, stating that she was simply looking for someone.

Poppy hadn't expounded upon who she was looking for (or _why,_ for that matter), and Garen hadn't asked.

Now it was early evening, and Garen was finally opening the door to his personal chambers. He headed to the large, complimentary sofa, and began removing his pauldrons when he spotted a note on the end table.

" _Garen,_

_Some strange things happened to-day._

_Find out what you can about the arrest of prospective Champion, Evelynn._

_I_ highly _doubt it was simply over attacking a fellow Champion._

_Meet me in the gardens once you've found something out._

_-Sincerely,_

_Star Beam"_

He let out a long, heavy, groaning sigh. The armor was going to have to stay on for a little while longer.


	11. Sadly, not a new chapter

I'm sorry for not posting any new chapters, and I'm afraid there will likely never be more.

I recently found out that Evelynn has been redesigned. While I love her new look... I find her new bio to be a bit lacking. Ironic, considering it used to have maybe two or three paragraphs in total. What used to be an enigmatic champion that fans could mold their own stories for has been turned into what I consider to merely be a bit of a succubus ripoff.

Is anyone else saddened by this change? Or do you think I'm crazy for not embracing the new Evelynn? Do you think I should just pretend her bio wasn't changed and continue writing this story?

I honestly have no clue what to do at this point.


End file.
